Je le protégerai
by Sauterelle
Summary: Itachi a treize ans lorsqu'il massacre son clan et sa famille. Mikoto est alors enceinte. Elle vivra cinq ans de plus grâce à l'enfant qu'elle porte - AU
1. Mikoto

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté sur cette page pour lire cette fic.**  
_

_**Aujourd'hui, je vous présente une fanfiction un peu particulière, qui se divise en trois parties: la première partie est longue, les deux autres seront courtes. Je suis désolée pour le déséquilibre entre ces trois parties, j'ai bien essayé de les compléter un peu mais j'ai lamentablement échoué.**_

_**Bref, voici donc une petite fic genre Univers Alternatif où Sasuke est plus jeune que Naruto, Sakura et tout le reste. L'histoire tourne essentiellement autour de Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke. SPOILERS pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire complète des Uchiwas et celle de Naruto.**_**  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**I : Mikoto**

C'était _cette _nuit. Fugaku l'avait pressenti. Mikoto n'avait aucune confiance en son époux pour ce qui était du ménage, de la cuisine, ou de l'éducation de leur fils, mais elle avait confiance en son sens aiguisé du danger. Tout comme elle, Fugaku était après tout un ninja de haut-rang.

Fugaku avait décidé de garder ses pressentiments pour sa femme et lui-même. De toute évidence et contrairement à ce que beaucoup d'autres pensaient, l'amour qu'il portait pour son fils, son unique enfant, prévalait sur la fierté qu'il tirait de son clan. Il était prêt à mourir de la main de son héritier si cela voulait dire épargner Itachi.

Mikoto en aurait fait de même. Elle aurait fait de même, par mille occasions si elle avait pu. Depuis la naissance de son enfant, elle s'était jurée de le protéger, envers et contre tout, de Fugaku comme du clan et du village. Mais il y avait une seule chose que Mikoto n'était pas prête à sacrifier pour son fils, et cette chose était le second enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre.

Mikoto était enceinte de presque neuf mois. Elle pouvait sentir son bébé bouger, gigoter, _vivre_ en elle et ça la tuait. Encore quelques jours, deux semaines tout au plus, et son enfant aurait vu le jour. Alors, Mikoto aurait pu mourir pour Itachi, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux sereins, embrassant une dernière fois son fils avant que sa lame ne transperce sa poitrine.

C'était la nuit du massacre, mais tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Aucun cri, aucune bagarre. Itachi était toujours égal à lui-même, dangereusement efficace et méticuleux. Mikoto ne serait pas étonnée de le voir entrer dans sa chambre sans aucune goutte de sang ni sur son épée, ni sur ses vêtements. Fugaku était dans le salon, et il était probablement mort à présent.

Mikoto leva ses yeux lorsque le panneau de papier de sa chambre glissa, dévoilant la lune ronde haute dans le ciel nocturne, et la silhouette qui s'y découpait. Deux paires d'yeux rouges comme le sang se croisèrent.

Cela faisait exactement treize ans – depuis la naissance d'Itachi – que Mikoto n'avait plus usé de son Sharingan. Elle n'y avait plus vu l'utilité : elle était mère désormais, non plus soldat. Et pourtant, malgré les années, cette nuit-là, son Sharingan s'était activé d'instinct. Elle avait peur pour son enfant. Lequel, elle ignorait.

Itachi tient son katana en main et contrairement à ce que Mikoto avait pensé, il est couvert de sang. Le sang de Fugaku. Celui-là même qui coulait dans les veines d'Itachi, celui-là même qui coulerait dans les veines de l'enfant. Le Sharingan d'Itachi mut, puis disparaît, laissant voir des prunelles noires, baignées de larmes. Itachi pleurait.

Aussitôt, Mikoto sent son instinct maternel prendre le dessus sur sa crainte. Elle tend les bras, peu regardante qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtrier parce qu'elle ne voit que son fils. Seulement son fils.

Elle est un peu étonnée quand Itachi s'approche et vient se loger dans son étreinte. Il sent le métal, le sang, et la mort. Elle ferme les yeux, enfonce son visage dans les mèches noires d'Itachi et le serre dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

Elle savait qu'Itachi avait perdu son innocence il y avait bien longtemps, qu'il avait déjà tué auparavant, qu'il avait vu l'horreur de la guerre avant même d'entrer à l'Académie. Itachi avait toujours été au final si pacifique. Rien n'avait jamais pu altérer la douceur de ses yeux, ni ses missions à l'ANBU, ni les conflits politiques du clan. Mikoto ne voulait pas voir cela changer. Elle savait que son fils était devenu mature, _vieux_, avant même ses dix ans, qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de le traiter comme un petit enfant. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée de l'aimer. Et elle aimait, aimait son fils plus que tout au monde.

Mais elle aimait également l'enfant plus que tout au monde. Elle ne peut choisir, et elle ne va pas choisir. Elle est prête à se sacrifier pour ses deux enfants. Mais elle ne sait comment.

C'est comme si Itachi avait déjà choisi pour elle. Doucement, il se libère de son étreinte, recule et se relève, observant sa mère et son ventre proéminent au travers de l'épais rideau de larmes qui brouille sa vision.

-Quel sera son nom ? demande-t-il d'une voix posée, mais tremblante malgré tout.

Itachi pleurait, pleurait son geste, la mort de son père, de son clan. Il se haïssait déjà, et Mikoto ne voulait pas ça. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, mais l'autre s'agrippa fermement au bras d'Itachi.

-Sasuke, dit-elle.

Son fils aîné hocha doucement la tête. Elle lève les yeux, croise son regard.

-Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, tu prendras soin de lui ? Tu le protégeras ?

-Jusqu'à ma mort.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre cela de la bouche de son enfant. Mais elle savait qu'Itachi serait prêt à tout pour la paix de son village, et pour la survie de ce frère qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Les larmes menacent de lui monter aux yeux mais obstinément, elle les retient.

Itachi a rengainé son arme dans un geste gracile et silencieux. Il se tient droit, raide face à Mikoto. Cette dernière sait qu'il va partir, et que c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'elle le verra de sa vie. Alors, elle sourit. Ce sourire tendre, affectueux, protecteur qu'elle réservait uniquement à son enfant.

-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Itachi, murmura-t-elle. Ou que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses.

Itachi l'observe sans bouger. Dans la pénombre et à cause de ses longues mèches noires, il est difficile de distinguer son visage. Mais Mikoto aperçoit les nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues. Son sourire s'élargit de manière infime, elle ferme les yeux et elle sait que tout va bien se passer.

-Tu es une bonne personne.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, elle était seule dans la chambre. La lune la nargue dans le ciel. Sa blancheur si pure, lors d'une nuit si sanglante.

Mikoto sent son cœur battre la chamade. L'envie, _le besoin _de se lever et de courir après Itachi, de le rattraper, de le garder auprès d'elle et de le protéger est plus fort que tout. Mais ses muscles sont trop engourdis et elle reste immobile. Cette fois, elle laisse ses larmes couler librement. Dans un geste désespéré, elle attrape son ventre dans ses mains et se penche en avant, son corps arqué par de violents sanglots.

Elle regarde son ventre rond à travers ses larmes.

-Tu le protégeras, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle. Tu protégeras mon petit garçon ? Tu le protégeras pour nous, même de lui-même. Tu protégeras ton frère, Sasuke-chan ? Tu me le promets ?

Elle n'attend aucune réponse, aucun signe. Elle sait. Alors elle s'autorise à pleurer, à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Et à crier.

-ITACHI !

Beaucoup crurent qu'il s'agissait du cri de haine de la dernière Uchiwa vivante.

Mikoto savait qu'il s'agissait du cri d'une mère pour son enfant.

OOO

Il y avait au village un enfant. Ce n'était pas nouveau, tout le monde le connaissait. Il s'agissait de… _lui_. Personne ne l'approchait, personne ne l'aimait. On ne le tolérait que parce que le Sandaime lui-même avait placé le garçon sous sa protection.

Jusqu'au massacre, Mikoto n'avait à vrai dire jamais prêté attention à cet enfant, comme personne d'autre dans le village. Elle s'était longtemps confortée dans l'idée qu'en temps qu'épouse du leader d'un des plus puissants clans de Konoha, elle ne devrait pas être vue avec un tel individu, mais elle avait cessé de se voiler la face. Elle avait, comme tous les autres, peur de l'enfant, qui ne lui avait inspiré que dégoût et crainte.

Mais les choses avaient changé et lorsque Mikoto croisa le démon blond au détour d'une rue quelques jours après le massacre, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne voyait plus la peur, le danger, le démon. Elle voyait un enfant. Un enfant si jeune, si seul. Elle voyait un enfant sans parents et elle était une mère sans enfant.

Le garçon était occupé à se dissimuler au mieux derrière des caisses en bois. Il n'avait pas peur, c'était de la malice et de l'amusement que Mikoto voyait dans ses prunelles bleues. L'instant où les mèches blondes disparurent derrière les caisses, une silhouette furieuse fit son apparition. Mikoto reconnut Umino Iruka courir dans sa direction.

Le jeune Chûnin était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, par l'effort ou par colère. Il s'arrêta pile devant Mikoto. Cette dernière s'attendait à voir dans le regard du jeune homme cette éternelle étincelle de pitié et de distance qu'elle voyait dans tous les regards qu'elle croisait, mais apparemment, Iruka était trop furieux pour s'apitoyer sur son sort aujourd'hui.

-Uchiwa-san ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Le petit blond ?

Mikoto cligna des yeux. Ainsi, Iruka cherchait… _Lui_. L'enfant. Sa main gauche se posa sur son ventre et avant qu'elle ne comprenne son geste, elle secoua la tête.

-Tu l'as raté de plusieurs secondes, Iruka-kun, s'entendit-elle dire. Il est parti vers le stand d'Ichiraku.

Aussitôt, Iruka démarra au quart de tour. Il était si furieux qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de scanner les environs. Le chakra du garçon était pourtant très reconnaissable. L'enfant n'avait pas encore appris à le masquer.

Dès que le Chunin enragé eut disparu, Mikoto se retourna. Le garçon avait grimpé sur la caisse en bois pour mieux apercevoir Iruka courir au loin. Un large sourire fendit son visage juvénile et il posa un regard brillant sur Mikoto.

-C'était génial, nee-chan ! clama-t-il. Merci !

-Je t'en pris, Naruto-kun, répondit Mikoto avec un hochement de tête poli.

Le visage du garçon se peignit d'étonnement. Mikoto comprenait pourquoi. Elle avait utilisé le vrai nom du garçon. Peu de gens le prononçaient. On trouvait sans doute que le patronyme ne correspondait pas au démon. C'était à se demander comment l'enfant reconnaissait son propre prénom.

L'étonnement amène la curiosité. Naruto s'assit sur son perchoir et observa Mikoto avec attention. Cette dernière se laissa analyser, profitant de ce temps mort pour observer elle-même sa nouvelle jeune connaissance. Naruto était jeune – sept ans, se dit-elle, il va avoir sept ans bientôt – aussi blond que le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, aussi énergique que la mère qu'il n'avait pas plus connu.

De nouveau, l'élan maternel la prend et soudain, elle _veut_. Non, elle _doit_. Elle veut et doit prendre soin de l'enfant. Ne serait-ce que lui préparer des repas, lui raconter des histoires, le rassurer, l'encourager, _l'aimer_. Mikoto l'aime déjà.

-Nee-chan, appela Naruto, et il désigne le ventre de Mikoto. Toi aussi, tu as fait une indigestion de ramen ? Tu vas à l'hôpital ?

Des ramens, répéta intérieurement Mikoto, surprise mais amusée. Une indigestion ? Que mangeait donc cet enfant ?

Elle secoua encore la tête, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

-Non, Naruto-kun. Je suis enceinte.

Face au regard perplexe de l'enfant, elle précisa.

-Ca veut dire que j'attends un enfant. Il est là, dans mon ventre.

Une exclamation surprise. En une seconde, Naruto bondit au bas de son perchoir et s'approcha de Mikoto. Ses yeux arrivaient juste au niveau de son ventre qu'il considéra à présent avec beaucoup de prudence. Son regard s'éleva vers Mikoto quand elle tendit sa jolie main blanche aux doigts fins et élégants.

-Si tu touches, tu pourras le sentir bouger.

Elle voit les yeux bleus regarder sa main avec attention, comme s'il y avait un piège. Elle sent son cœur s'étreindre en songeant qu'on ne devait pas avoir beaucoup tendu la main au garçon durant sa courte vie. L'amour mue encore, la colère naît à l'encontre du village. Qui avait pris soin de l'enfant ? Qui l'avait nourri, langé et bercé quand il était bébé ? Qui lui avait appris à parler, qui lui avait appris à marcher ? Pourquoi plus personne n'était là, à présent ? On s'était occupé de lui par nécessité, on ne l'avait jamais aimé, soutenu.

La petite main bronzée et chaude de Naruto se glissa dans sa paume. D'un geste doux, Mikoto la guida jusqu'à son ventre, posa la paume contre la surface arrondie. Elle prend soin de couvrir la petite main de la sienne. Elle veut être là pour Naruto. Elle veut partager cet instant.

Le visage perplexe du garçon devint surpris et il leva des yeux interloqués vers Mikoto.

-Il bouge ! s'exclama-t-il. Je le sens bouger, nee-chan !

Mikoto ne peut le retenir. Le rire monte dans sa poitrine, roule dans sa gorge et s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle n'a pas ri depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

Naruto est tout simplement émerveillé de sentir la vie dans son ventre, contre sa main. Mikoto sent Sasuke bouger un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé en présence de Naruto, comme étonné de sa présence. Mikoto sourit, une main contre son ventre, l'autre sur celle de Naruto, et son regard dirigé vers le ciel.

Elle se sent revivre, elle se sent de nouveau mère. Elle veut prendre soin de cet enfant. Elle le fera, et elle se fiche bien de ce que peuvent penser les villageois, de ce que peut dire l'Hokage.

Elle est une mère, et elle prend soin d'un enfant.

OOO

Sasuke a deux ans lorsque Mikoto décide d'expliquer à Naruto la situation délicate de sa famille. Depuis leur rencontre, Naruto n'avait jamais posé de questions. Pourquoi était-elle seule ? Ou était le père de Sasuke ? Pourquoi murmurait-on son nom à voix basse dans les rues ?

Pour Naruto, la solitude et le regard des autres semblaient dans l'ordre des choses. Il était lui aussi seul, il était lui aussi rejeté. Il était simplement heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait tant, qui le comprenait. Quand Sasuke était né et qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras avec l'aide de Mikoto, il avait levé les yeux vers elle et avait sourit.

« Maintenant, on est une famille, non ? »

Mikoto avait hoché la tête, par automatisme plus que par réelle conviction. Elle savait que Naruto serait toujours différent de Sasuke, que Sasuke serait toujours différent de Naruto. Naruto avait le Bijû. Sasuke avait le Sharingan. Ils étaient nés pour être ennemis.

La vie s'était écoulée calme, paisible après la naissance de Sasuke. Son second fils – l'enfant – ressemblait en tous points à son frère aîné au même âge. Il avait la peau blanche, des cheveux et des yeux couleur corbeau. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait déjà des mouvements graciles, un physique presque élancé et élégant. Un vrai descendant d'Uchiwa.

Naruto, qui avait été un enfant turbulent et agité, semblait s'être assagi avec la naissance de Sasuke. Mikoto lui avait dit que Sasuke le prendrait certainement en exemple. Alors Naruto évitait de faire ses farces devant Sasuke. Il travaillait plus assidûment à l'Académie, demandant de l'aide à Mikoto qui s'attelait aussitôt à la tâche.

Ils menaient presque une vie normale, aussi Mikoto n'avait-elle jamais vraiment compris le besoin urgent qu'elle ressentit, un jour, de devoir expliquer son passé et l'héritage de Sasuke à Naruto. Le garçon avait tout juste huit ans. Il était l'un des plus mauvais élèves de sa classe à l'Académie, mais il progressait, bien qu'à un rythme assez lent. Mikoto ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Naruto sera probablement un grand ninja quand il sera plus âgé.

Mikoto choisit le moment où Naruto rentrait de l'Académie pour aborder le sujet. Le garçon avait toujours un appartement à lui au centre du village, mais il ne s'y rendait presque plus depuis la naissance de Sasuke. Il vivait avec les Uchiwas dans la maison de naissance d'Itachi.

Sasuke dormait dans sa chambre, juste à côté. Mikoto déposa un bol de ramen sur la table et s'y installa avec une tasse de thé. Naruto avait déjà jeté son sac dans un coin et avait saisi ses baguettes pour les plonger dans son bol avec enthousiasme.

Sans doute le regard de Mikoto avait-il été trop insistant, son silence trop lourd, car après seulement quelques minutes, Naruto releva la tête de son ramen, la bouche pleine mais les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Mikoto y vit même de l'horreur quand il croisa son regard et un petit gémissement échappa à l'enfant.

-Naruto ? appela-t-elle, inquiète.

Naruto avala difficilement sa portion de nouilles et continua de fixer Mikoto comme si elle était un animal sauvage.

-Nee-chan, fit-il faiblement. Tes yeux…

Mikoto haussa les sourcils, tourna la tête vers le miroir décoratif accroché au mur juste derrière Naruto. Elle vit ses yeux. Son Sharingan. Rouge comme le sang, meurtrier et dangereux. Le regard d'un Uchiwa.

Elle déglutit, désactiva sa pupille et vit le garçon se détendre à la vue de ses rassurantes prunelles sombres.

-Naruto, je dois te dire certaines choses, dit-elle en choisissant maladroitement ses mots. C'est important.

Naruto n'est ordinairement pas le genre d'enfant qui prête beaucoup d'attention aux leçons. Mais aujourd'hui, il est sérieux, si sérieux que ça ne lui va pas. Il est silencieux, écoute Mikoto. Son bol de ramen est oublié.

Mikoto parla lentement, essayant de simplifier ses explications afin que Naruto comprenne et qu'elle n'ait pas à se répéter. Elle ne veut pas se répéter. Alors elle commence par le plus douloureux. Le plus brut.

-J'ai un autre fils, dit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait douleur et tendresse à la fois. Il a quinze ans aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Itachi.

Le nom du traitre de Konoha ne semble pas familier à Naruto, qui demeure figé dans une expression interloquée. Alors Mikoto lui explique tout. Qui fut Itachi pour le village, qui est Itachi aujourd'hui pour le village, mais elle omet qui Itachi a toujours été pour elle. Elle sait que c'est compliqué, et elle ne veut pas dérouter l'enfant. Naruto est encore jeune.

Elle explique qui furent les Uchiwas, quelle force ils possédaient. Le regard de Naruto change, de l'incrédulité et l'horreur, il passe à l'émerveillement. Il regarde Mikoto comme si elle était une princesse tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées.

-Tu as été une ninja, nee-chan ? s'exclama-t-il. Et tes yeux rouges, c'est ton pouvoir ?

-Une femme ninja est appelée une kunoichi, Naruto-kun, le corrigea patiemment Mikoto avec un petit sourire. Et mon « pouvoir » est la capacité héréditaire de mon clan. On l'appelle le Sharingan.

Naruto à l'air de buter sur certains de ses mots, aussi Mikoto reformula lentement l'explication. Elle prend comme exemple les Hyûgas, et puis cite Sasuke qui est lui aussi un détenteur du Sharingan. A la mention de l'enfant, Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Sasuke va aussi avoir des yeux rouges ? s'exclama-t-il.

La question est emprunte d'innocence et d'enthousiasme, mais pendant un bref instant, Mikoto ne peut s'empêcher de revoir son garçon, son petit garçon, avec des yeux rouges. Les yeux rouges du sang, de la mort, et de la haine. Elle sait que comme Itachi, Sasuke n'échappera pas à cette malédiction.

Mais la joie de Naruto est contagieuse, et Mikoto se surprend à sourire et à hocher la tête. Aussitôt, l'enfant saute littéralement de joie sur sa chaise.

-Cool ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire qui fend littéralement son visage en deux. Je vais lui apprendre tous mes mouvements secrets et quand il sera assez fort, on se battra pour voir qui est le plus fort de nous deux ! Hein, nee-chan ?

_Kushina, cet enfant te ressemble_, songe Mikoto qui hoche encore la tête. Elle se souvient de la petite rousse à l'Académie, un vrai piment rouge qui explosait sans prévenir. Une boule de nerfs, d'énergie et de vie à l'état pur. L'antithèse même des Uchiwa. Mikoto, même enfant, avait toujours été calme, contrôlée, impassible presque.

Enjoué par la nouvelle idée que Sasuke deviendra un ninja prochainement, Naruto s'est replongé dans son bol qu'il termine en quelques secondes. Mikoto l'observa au travers de ses longs cils noirs. Elle avait conté à l'enfant le plus grand malheur de sa vie, l'une des tragédies du village, et la malédiction de la vie de Sasuke. Elle lui avait révélé l'œil rouge du Sharingan, sa parenté avec l'un des plus recherchés criminels du pays. Naruto n'en avait rien retenu.

Non, il avait retenu la puissance de Mikoto, l'incroyable destinée de Sasuke, la force de leur clan. Il n'avait pas été effrayé par la pupille, il l'avait admirée. Il l'avait acceptée sans la renier. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas dégoûté. Il ne l'avait pas rejetée.

Et elle se dit, à cet instant, qu'il y aurait peut-être un peu d'espoir.

OOO

Sasuke avait quatre ans lorsqu'on lui assigna un professeur particulier. Mikoto y tenait, et le Sandaime n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour s'opposer à sa décision. Après tout, Sasuke comme Mikoto était précieux pour le village, l'un des derniers détenteurs de la pupille rouge. Il lui fallait l'aide d'un possesseur du Sharingan pour l'entraîner, et Mikoto ne tenait pas à remplir ce rôle.

Le professeur de Sasuke était Hatake Kakashi. Mikoto le connaissait bien pour avoir longtemps entendu son nom murmuré par les Uchiwas bien des années auparavant, avant même la naissance d'Itachi. Kakashi était celui à qui Uchiwa Obito avait décidé de faire don de son Sharingan avant de mourir. Peu de Uchiwas approuvaient cette démarche, mais tous avaient respecté les dernières volontés d'un mourant – d'autant plus d'un héros qui avait son nom gravé sur la pierre d'hommages aux morts du village.

Kakashi était grand, avait des cheveux argentés, et se servait de son bandeau frontal comme d'un cache-œil pour masquer son Sharingan. Il s'était présenté à Mikoto avec une éternelle nonchalance, bien qu'il se soit incliné devant elle avec respect. Elle avait seulement hoché la tête en réponse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de considérer le Jônin avec un œil méfiant.

Sasuke avait accueilli la venue de son professeur avec un certain scepticisme.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes Jônin ? furent ses mots exacts lorsque Kakashi se présenta à lui.

-Qui sait…, avait répondu le Ninja Copieur en haussant les épaules.

A priori, rien n'avait indiqué que le mentor et l'élève étaient faits pour s'entendre. Pourtant, au bout d'une semaine, ils formaient déjà une équipe soudée, fluide. Sasuke invitait même parfois Kakashi chez eux après l'entraînement, et partageait son goûter avec le Jônin. Pour l'occasion, Mikoto préparait du thé.

C'était quelque part amusant de constater à quel point Kakashi et Sasuke se ressemblaient. En préparant le thé pour Kakashi, Mikoto les observait interagir. Sasuke mordait dans une tomate crue, le visage barbouillé de jus rouge. Kakashi avait le nez plongé dans un livre dont il avait pris soin de recouvrir la couverture de papier.

-Tu as encore des progrès à faire en genjutsu, disait le Jônin sans crier gare, sans non plus lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Aussitôt, le visage de Sasuke se contorsionna dans une expression boudeuse et vexée.

-C'est vous qui enseignez mal, rétorquait-il vertement. Vous êtes le pire des enseignants que je connaisse !

Et avant que Mikoto ne puisse intervenir et réprimander son fils pour sa rudesse envers son instructeur, Kakashi levait son seul œil visible de son livre pour plonger son regard pénétrant dans les yeux sombres de Sasuke.

-Tu ne connais aucun autre enseignant, Sasuke-_kun_.

Bien sûr, le ton était sarcastique et il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire sortir Sasuke de ses gonds. La tomate explosait littéralement entre ses doigts trop serrés, répandant du jus rouge partout sur ses mains, ses vêtements et la table. Parfois, Mikoto se demandait si Kakashi n'était pas tout simplement qu'un autre enfant.

Comme d'habitude, Mikoto soupirait et s'en allait nettoyer le massacre de tomate que son fils avait répandu sur la table. Ce faisant, elle enverrait un regard réprobateur en direction de Kakashi, lequel l'ignorerait superbement, caché derrière son bouquin.

L'incident se terminait généralement là, puisque Sasuke, vexé et aussi honteux que sa mère nettoie ses bêtises, avait les lèvres résolument closes. Seuls ses yeux, meurtriers, lançaient de véritables missiles en direction de son instructeur. Il n'était pas assez imprudent pour activer son Sharingan maintenant. Kakashi aurait tôt fait de le plonger dans l'inconscience avec sa propre pupille.

Mikoto apportait enfin les tasses et la théière qu'elle disposait sur la table, avant de s'agenouiller elle-même sur le tatami. Elle versait une portion de thé à Kakashi, puis Sasuke, avant de se servir et reposer la théière au centre de la table.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était publiquement convié à se restaurer, Kakashi s'adonnait à un étrange rituel. Il parvenait, avec un extrême habilité, à prendre sa tasse d'une main, tout en orientant son livre de manière stratégique juste en face de sa mâchoire, et sans que personne ne voit vraiment comment, parvenait à siroter son thé sans retirer son masque. Naruto avait un jour soupçonné que l'étrange ninja ait simplement coupé un trou dans le tissu noir juste au niveau de sa bouche, mais le masque était intact.

Ce n'était que lorsque Sasuke était sorti dehors, pour se battre avec Naruto ou pour tout simplement ne plus avoir son instructeur devant les yeux, que Mikoto engageait vraiment la conversation avec Kakashi. Le ninja Copieur n'était pas connu pour être particulièrement bavard.

-J'espère que Sasuke ne te cause pas trop de problème, Kakashi-kun, disait-elle pour débuter la discussion.

Une phrase anodine, frivole, presque inexistante. Mikoto pouvait sentir le regard acéré du Jônin par-dessus la couverture chastement couverte du livre.

-Il est têtu. Mais il est très en avance pour son âge. S'il continue comme ça, il aura atteint le niveau qu'a Naruto aujourd'hui en deux ans, si ce n'est moins.

Mikoto hocha distraitement la tête. Un autre parent aurait littéralement jubilé en apprenant la nouvelle que son enfant était un véritable génie, mais Mikoto était déjà passée par là. Pour dire vrai, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut en arrière. Elle se revoyait assise dans le salon, à côté de Fugaku, alors qu'ils recevaient exceptionnellement chez eux l'instructeur d'Itachi, qui venait à peine d'entrer à l'Académie.

Fugaku et Mikoto avaient toujours été plus ou moins conscients qu'Itachi était un peu spécial, d'une grande intelligence et d'une maturité pratiquement hors-norme pour son âge – ils avaient donné pour cause à ce dernier critère la présence d'Itachi sur le champ de bataille lors de la dernière Grande Guerre. Alors ils avaient très aisément accepté le fait que leur fils n'était pas seulement « en avance », mais qu'il était un véritable génie comme il n'en existait pratiquement pas.

Aujourd'hui, Mikoto était seule avec Kakashi, et avec Naruto, et avec Sasuke. Fugaku était mort, Itachi était en fuite elle ne savait où.

-Je vois, dit-elle simplement.

Et elle but une gorgée de thé. C'est lorsqu'elle reposa la tasse que son regard s'échoua sur la teinture étirée sur le mur face à elle. Le morceau d'étoffe n'est pas large, et il est simple. Un fond noir, et un seul dessin en son centre : un éventail rouge et blanc.

C'était un souvenir. Fugaku le lui avait offert il y avait bien longtemps en guise de cadeau de mariage. Le symbole de leur clan. A l'époque, Mikoto avait reçu le présent avec honneur et solennité. Elle l'avait toujours pieusement conservé depuis le massacre du clan, et c'était le seul accessoire dont elle avait refusé de se séparer en commençant sa nouvelle vie avec Naruto et Sasuke.

Elle comprenait pourquoi, maintenant.

-Sasuke aura cinq ans dans quelques mois, annonça-t-elle à haute voix, plus pour elle-même que pour Kakashi. Quand il aura cinq ans, je lui apprendrais le maniement du Katon.

Tout Uchiwa se doit de passer par ce rituel. Le rituel par lequel l'enfant devient l'adulte au sein de son clan. Fugaku l'avait passé, Mikoto l'avait passé, et Itachi l'avait passé. La tradition ne serait pas brisée avec Sasuke. Elle perdurerait.

Kakashi posa son livre sur la table et poussa un soupir.

-Sasuke ne sera jamais comme les autres Uchiwas, dit-il, bien conscient qu'il jouât avec le feu. Vous poursuivez une chimère, Mikoto-san.

Mikoto ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Pas comme les autres Uchiwas, Sasuke ? Il était pourtant déjà fier, doué et intelligent, et très arrogant. La définition même de l'Uchiwa. Que manquait-il, s'interrogea silencieusement Mikoto en traçant le contour de sa tasse avec son index.

Oh…

Oui.

L'attachement à son nom. La fierté d'appartenir à son clan.

Sasuke n'avait jamais connu le clan. N'avait jamais compris ce que signifiait le nom d'Uchiwa. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une fierté particulière à porter l'insigne des Uchiwas sur ses vêtements, ni de détenir le Sharingan bien qu'il s'agisse d'une capacité héréditaire rarissime. Il ne s'était jamais étonné que Kakashi le possède alors qu'il n'était pas un Uchiwa.

L'arrogance de Sasuke n'était pas due à son nom. Elle l'était simplement par caractère.

Mikoto repensa à Itachi. Itachi dont la douceur n'avait jamais quitté les yeux, dont la bienveillance avait toujours guidé les gestes, dont l'amour avait sans cesse nourri la détermination. Itachi qui n'avait jamais ressenti quelconque attachement pour son nom, mais un amour sans faille pour son village et pour la paix. Itachi qui avait tout sacrifié pour Konoha, et pour Sasuke.

C'était ironique, quelque part. Elle, Uchiwa Mikoto, épouse d'Uchiwa Fugaku, le leader du clan le plus influent et puissant du village, avait mis au monde deux enfants qui ne ressemblaient en rien à leurs semblables.

Elle sourit, soudain sûre d'elle, et se tourne vers Kakashi, qui l'observait non sans une certaine curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Uchiwa, Kakashi-kun ?

Car elle-même ignorait la réponse.

OOO

Sasuke avait cinq ans lorsque Mikoto sut qu'elle allait mourir. Elle était sur le petit ponton au-dessus de la rivière avec Sasuke, alors qu'elle supervisait son entraînement au Katon. Sasuke était moins adroit qu'Itachi dans le maniement du chakra et si l'exécution des sceaux était correcte, la puissance du jutsu était encore très faible.

La maigre boule enflammée de Sasuke venait de mourir dans les airs lorsqu'un ANBU apparut juste derrière Mikoto, à demi-incliné. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, posant une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment enserrait sa poitrine.

-Uchiwa-san, fit l'ANBU dans un murmure grave, vous devez rentrer d'urgence. Ordre des Anciens.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mikoto bien que dans son cœur, elle savait déjà.

-Deux membres de l'Akatsuki ont été vus dans les rues du village ce matin. L'un d'eux est Itachi.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur à la mention de l'Akatsuki, et du frère qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais ni l'ANBU, ni Mikoto ne prit la peine de lui expliquer la situation plus clairement.

Le cœur de Mikoto battait dans sa poitrine et dans ses oreilles. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'excitation. Elle resserra sa prise sur Sasuke qu'elle ramena contre elle dans une étreinte protectrice. Sasuke, qui d'ordinaire n'aime guère être cajolé par sa mère, se laissa faire cette fois-ci.

Mikoto leva les yeux vers le visage masqué de l'ANBU.

-Vous savez pourquoi il est ici ? Que cherche-t-il ?

Le ninja reste impassible, mais Mikoto peut presque le voir grimacer derrière son masque. Ils ignorent la raison de la présence d'Itachi ici.

Mikoto déglutit puis hocha la tête.

-Nous rentrons immédiatement.

-Je dois vous accompagner, signala l'ANBU. Plusieurs autres ANBUS sont déjà posté chez vous pour surveiller le périmètre.

Mikoto hocha brièvement la tête. Elle souleva rapidement Sasuke qu'elle percha sur sa hanche avant de disparaître au moyen d'un jutsu de déplacement instantané, talonnée par l'ANBU. En quelques secondes, ils rejoignirent la demeure de Mikoto, laquelle était cernée par une dizaine de ninjas armés jusqu'aux dents.

Sasuke laissa échapper une exclamation impressionnée en voyant autant de shinobis d'élite regroupés au même endroit et qui puisait, dans sa propre maison. Aucun n'accorda vraiment un regard à l'enfant, mais tous s'inclinèrent brièvement au passage de Mikoto tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le salon. Là, elle déposa délicatement Sasuke au sol et se retourna vers le même ANBU qui l'avait suivie.

-Votre matricule ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque sèche.

Elle a été kunoichi, elle aussi. Les habitudes reprennent vite leurs droits.

-Kitsune.

-Vous savez où Itachi se trouve maintenant ?

-Kakashi a été chargé de le traquer, avec l'aide d'Asuma et de Kurenai.

A la mention de son instructeur, Sasuke leva de grands yeux ronds qui cachaient mal l'inquiétude de l'enfant.

-Kakashi ?

Mikoto passa distraitement un bras autour des épaules de son jeune fils. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. La venue d'Itachi à Konoha après cinq ans d'absence coïncidait étrangement avec la mort récente du Sandaime. Redoutait-il que le vieil opportuniste qu'était Danzô profite de l'occasion pour s'en prendre à elle et à Sasuke ? Tout le monde savait que le vieillard convoitait le Sharingan des Uchiwas avec une maladive obsession.

Bien que l'hypothèse semblât probable, Mikoto la repoussa. Même si le Sandaime était mort, Sasuke demeurait sous le protectorat de Konoha et donc des Aînés eux-mêmes. S'ils avaient moins d'autorité que l'Hokage, leur influence au village restait malgré tout majeure. Itachi ne devait être revenu à Konoha qu'à cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstances. L'Akatsuki convoitait quelque chose appartenant au village et Itachi avait été envoyé pour la récupérer.

Mikoto expira lentement, dans une tentative de calmer son cœur battant. Elle pouvait sentir le regard lourd des ANBUS sur elle, celui insistant de Sasuke qui s'accrochait à sa veste avec inquiétude. Elle hocha la tête, comme résolue.

-Je dois les aider.

L'annonce ne surprit personne, si ce n'était Sasuke qui poussa une exclamation interloquée.

-Quoi ? Kaa-san…

-Vous savez que nous ne pouvons vous laisser faire, l'informa gravement Kitsune.

Le regard perçant de Mikoto croisèrent les yeux de l'ANBU derrière son masque.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi, pas plus que vos Aînés. Ce n'est pas au nom de survivante que je parle, c'est au nom de la chef de Clan des Uchiwas. L'un des criminels est un traître Uchiwa. Par les lois mêmes de ce village, je suis en droit de réclamer justice.

Sa voix est grave, percutante. Elle ment aussi bien qu'Itachi. Ses yeux froids camouflent l'excitation qui y palpite, son ton cinglant couvre les tremblements de sa voix. Son but est clair : elle veut voir Itachi.

Kitsune finit par détourner le regard.

-Si tel est votre souhait, nous n'avons en effet aucune autorité sur vous.

-Kitsune… ! siffla une ANBU derrière lui.

-Elle a raison, rétorqua Kitsune. En l'absence d'un Hokage, même les Aînés ne peuvent l'empêcher d'agir. C'est une chef de clan. Elle est dans son droit. Sans compter qu'elle est une véritable héritière du Sharingan, elle est plus qu'indiquée pour se battre contre Itachi. Et de plus, la lignée Uchiwa est assurée…

Son regard s'échoua sur Sasuke, qui rougit malgré lui en s'apercevant que tout le monde le regardait. Intimidé et inquiété par le comportement de sa mère, le garçon leva les yeux vers elle.

-Kaa-san… ?

Mikoto baissa les yeux vers lui. Elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire en croisant le regard anxieux de Sasuke. Kitsune a raison. Tant que Sasuke sera là, en sécurité à Konoha, personne ne pourra l'empêcher de se battre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle laisserait un héritage derrière elle. Aux yeux de Konoha, Sasuke était un atout majeur.

Sa main svelte et blanche se plongea dans les mèches hérissées de Sasuke et elle s'accroupit face à lui, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Reste ici, Sasuke. Les ANBUS vont te protéger pendant mon absence.

-Kaa-san ! Tu ne peux pas partir !

Les petites mains de Sasuke s'agrippèrent à ses bras avec une force surprenante. Ses yeux sont déjà baignés de larmes qu'il tente bravement de retenir. Au fond de ses yeux, Mikoto peut la voir : la peur, le sentiment de trahison, et surtout, l'anticipation. Comme tout le monde dans cette pièce, Sasuke savait qu'il ne reverrait pas sa mère vivante.

-Sasuke…

-Reste ! Reste, Kaa-san !

Mikoto se libéra de l'étreinte de Sasuke et se redressa. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes ni cacher son désespoir, Sasuke s'accrocha à sa taille.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul ! protesta le petit garçon entre deux sanglots.

Les mains de Mikoto glissèrent sur chaque joue de Sasuke, inclinant son visage afin que leurs regards se croisent.

-C'est mon devoir, Sasuke. Je suis chef de clan, et bientôt tu le seras aussi. Nous devons protéger ceux qui nous sont chers.

-Alors ne t'en vas pas ! protesta Sasuke avec véhémence en se dégageant de sa prise pour plonger son visage dans la veste de sa mère. Si tu dois protéger ceux qui te sont chers, ne me laisse pas !

Mikoto sent les larmes de Sasuke au travers du tissu de sa veste. Elle est consciente que tous les regards sont rivés sur eux. Elle soupira et replongea ses mains dans la chevelure de Sasuke.

-Je dois protéger les Uchiwas, murmura-t-elle. Je dois protéger mon fils.

Sasuke se raidit, puis leva brusquement la tête vers elle. Il plongea ses yeux cobalt dans les siens. Mikoto y voit la compréhension y surgir brutalement, en même temps que le déni. Mais elle ne laissa pas le temps à Sasuke de réagir. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et disparut sans un mot.

Elle doit protéger son fils.

OOO

Bien sûr, Sasuke l'avait suivie. Mikoto ignorait comment il avait déjoué la surveillance des ANBUS. Ou Kitsune avait fermé les yeux lorsque l'enfant s'était échappé, ou Sasuke était devenu particulièrement talentueux. Dans les deux cas, Mikoto sentait l'amertume dans sa bouche remplie de sang.

Itachi l'avait vaincue. Mikoto ne s'était pas attendue à gagner. Elle était fière, tellement fière de lui. Elle aurait juste voulu voir ses yeux remplis de vie et de joie plutôt qu'hantés par la honte et l'horreur. Mais elle avait souri. Souri lorsqu'Itachi l'avait désarmée, lorsqu'il l'avait jetée à terre, lorsqu'il avait enfoncé la lame de son shuriken dans sa gorge.

A présent, elle gisait à terre, mourante. Itachi se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle, mais ses yeux carmin étaient orientés vers quelque chose devant lui. Mikoto n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête elle-même pour savoir que Sasuke se tenait là, horrifié. Les yeux d'Itachi disaient tout.

-Kaa…Kaa-san…

Sasuke pleure. Sa voix est si brisée que Mikoto veut se redresser, le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Elle veut le protéger. Sasuke est si jeune, elle aurait tellement voulu le préserver plus longtemps de l'horreur que sa vie lui réservait. Mais étrangement, le sourire ne quitte jamais ses lèvres, car ses yeux sont rivés sur Itachi.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le revoir encore une fois.

-Kaa-san… Kaa-san !

Le déni. Sasuke veut la croire encore vivante. Croire qu'elle peut être sauvée, alors qu'il sait… Lentement, difficilement, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa gorge transpercée et le sang qui s'y accumulait, l'étouffant lentement, Mikoto tourna la tête en direction de son dernier-né.

Sasuke tremble comme une feuille, son Sharingan encore immature et inoffensif face à Itachi valsant entre sa mère gisant dans une mare de sang et la silhouette menaçante qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

-Sa…suk…e…

Sa voix est tremblante, rauque. Les yeux rouges de Sasuke se plantèrent immédiatement dans ses yeux noirs et elle sourit. Toujours. A travers le sang qui coulait, malgré la mort qui guettait, elle souriait, un regard résolu et déterminé plongé dans les prunelles de Sasuke.

-Pro…tège… Prot…ège…le…Sasuke…

Elle sent le regard d'Itachi sur elle, elle sent une larme tomber sur sa joue et elle ne sait que ce n'est pas la sienne.

-Pro…tège…le…

Elle voudrait dire plus, mais le sang l'étouffe et Itachi prend soudainement la parole.

-Petit frère.

Sa voix est glaciale, froide et meurtrière. Mikoto peut voir Sasuke tressaillir et lever les yeux vers ce monstre aux yeux semblables aux siens.

-F…Frère … ? bégaya Sasuke. Non… Non…

-Stupide petit frère, ricana Itachi. Tu viens de me voir tuer notre mère, laisse-moi te montrer la mort de notre père, et de tout notre clan.

Itachi contourne Mikoto, son Mangekyô Sharingan activé et plongé directement dans les yeux de Sasuke.

Mikoto sent la vie la quitter lentement, le sang l'étouffer encore. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire une dernière fois. Et ses lèvres bougent en silence.

_« Protège-le, Sasuke. »_

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri agonisant de son dernier-né. Cette fois, la larme qui roula sur sa joue était bien la sienne.

_Fin partie I_

* * *

**_En vous remerciant d'avoir lu cette fic, je publierai la suite dans quelques jours.  
_**


	2. Naruto

**_Voici la suite, comme promis. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**II: Naruto**

La vie de Naruto avait pratiquement commencé avec la naissance de Sasuke. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa courte vie, il s'était senti intégré, aimé, et responsable. Alors qu'il tenait Sasuke âgé d'un jour, il avait levé la tête vers Mikoto et avait rencontré son regard chaleureux. Le genre de regard que Naruto n'avait pratiquement jamais reçu.

Mikoto était trop jeune pour qu'il l'appelle « oba-chan », et Naruto n'avait jamais osé l'appeler « kaa-chan ». « Kaa-chan » était un mot prohibée dans son vocabulaire. Alors il l'avait simplement appelée « nee-chan » parce qu'elle avait été comme une grande sœur, aimante et présente. Pour la première fois, Naruto avait une famille.

Et on la lui avait arrachée. Sauvagement. Mikoto était morte. Naruto était revenue au village avec Ero-Sennin et la vieille Tsunade, pour y retrouver le corps ensanglanté et inerte de Nee-chan. Sasuke se tenait près d'elle, immobile. Tombé dans le coma, d'après Ero-Sennin qui l'avait transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital tandis que deux ANBUS avaient recouvert le corps d'un drap avant de le transporter Naruto ne savait où.

Et encore une fois, Naruto s'était senti seul. Brutalement. La familière sensation de solitude avait froidement étreint son cœur encore une fois, comme si ces six années passées avec Mikoto ne valaient rien. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Le regard des autres était encore plus dur à supporter. Naruto pouvait sentir leur regard empli de pitié, ou de haine, les murmures derrière son dos. Naruto commençait à les haïr. Tous. Mais _lui,_ plus particulièrement.

Uchiwa Itachi.

Celui qui avait tué sa propre mère, la famille de Naruto, et qui avait torturé son jeune frère sans hésitation ni une once de pitié. Il avait torturé un enfant de cinq ans et il l'avait abandonné à son sort sans se retourner.

Naruto se souvenait des dires de Mikoto au sujet de ce criminel qu'elle avait appelé son fils. A l'époque, Naruto n'avait pas entièrement compris l'ampleur de la situation. A ses yeux, Itachi ne représentait qu'un douloureux fantôme du passé de Nee-chan et une potentielle menace pour Sasuke. A présent, il comprenait. Comprenait tout.

Itachi était une menace pour la famille de Naruto. Et il était hors de question que Naruto le laisse faire. Jamais.

Sasuke était sorti du coma depuis une semaine grâce aux soins de Tsunade quand Naruto décida d'agir. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours dans la demeure vide de Mikoto, tel un fantôme au regard éteint et à la détermination détruite. Pas une seule fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Sasuke n'était revenu au domicile familial. D'après ce que Naruto entendait de la bouche de ceux qui venaient le visiter, l'enfant passait ses nuits au cimetière familial et ses journées sur le petit ponton.

C'est donc dans cette direction que Naruto se rendit un matin. Mikoto était morte depuis dix jours et enterrée depuis huit jours. Naruto ne s'était pas encore rendu sur sa tombe. Il prévoyait de le faire, mais il n'irait pas seul.

Le jeune Genin approchait la rivière lorsqu'il aperçut la haute silhouette de Kakashi qui se tenait sur le bord du sentier. Il était droit comme une sentinelle et tourné en direction de la rivière, son seul œil braqué sur la petite silhouette qui se tenait sur le petit ponton. Sasuke.

Posant ses yeux bleus sur le petit garçon, Naruto rejoignit le ninja Copieur sans un mot. Ils observèrent Sasuke en silence. L'enfant effectuait en boucle la même série de sceaux, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de cracher une boule de feu. Cette dernière devenait de plus en plus conséquente et de plus en plus puissante à chaque essai. Mais Sasuke ne s'arrêtait pas.

-C'est la technique de la Boule de Feu Suprême, déclara Kakashi à voix basse sans quitter son jeune élève des yeux. Peu d'Uchiwas la maîtrisaient avec une telle aisance aussi jeune.

Naruto n'était pas surpris par les dires de Kakashi. Il n'avait sans cesse entendu de la bouche des adultes que Sasuke était un véritable prodige.

-Il est là depuis longtemps ? interrogea le petit blond.

-Depuis ce matin.

-Vous n'avez pas essayé de lui parler, Sensei ?

-Il refusera sans doute de m'écouter.

La mâchoire de Naruto se contracta, et sans plus un mot, il se dirigea vers le ponton. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Kakashi sur son dos, mais le Jônin n'amorça aucun mouvement pour le retenir.

Sasuke était si concentré dans l'exécution de son Jutsu qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que Naruto s'approchait de lui. Le Genin s'arrêta à quelques mètres du jeune – et dernier – Uchiwa alors que ce dernier souffla une autre boule de feu, puissante et gigantesque. Naruto pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant du Jutsu de feu contre son visage. Sasuke devenait réellement puissant.

Quand la boule de feu mourut lorsque la technique s'acheva, Sasuke laissa retomber ses mains mollement le long de son corps. Naruto le vit baisser la tête, alors que ses épaules tremblaient.

-Sasuke.

L'enfant se retourna brusquement, son Sharingan actif et meurtrier, ses muscles tendus et sa posture menaçante en dépit des sillons humides qui marbraient ses joues meurtries et brûlées par les flammes. En reconnaissant Naruto, Sasuke désactiva sa pupille, révélant des yeux froids et éteints. Des yeux morts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Sasuke était un génie. Sasuke était le dernier des Uchiwas. Sasuke n'avait pas le temps pour cet idiot blond et orphelin que tout le monde détestait. Naruto sentit une douleur vive lui étreindre le cœur, mais il l'ignora.

Ses yeux bleus étaient froids eux aussi, durs comme de la glace. Il ne laissa rien voir sur son visage, figé dans une expression déterminée, grave, qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'enfant maladroit et bruyant qu'il était normalement. Il tendit la main, agrippa le poignet frêle de Sasuke entre ses doigts et le tira derrière lui sans ménagement.

-Viens, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Il ignora la façon dans les muscles de Sasuke se tendirent brusquement sous ses doigts, ignora comment l'enfant tira férocement – et vainement – sur son bras pour se dégager de la prise du plus âgé, et surtout, il ignora les paroles de Sasuke.

-A quoi tu joues ? Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Idiot ! vociféra Sasuke en se débattant. Je n'ai pas de temps à …

Les deux garçons passèrent devant Kakashi sans qu'aucun ne lui accorde un regard. Le Jônin les regarda passer sans un mot, curieux de ce que Naruto avait en tête. Mais il resta immobile, se contentant d'observer le duo s'éloigner encore et encore, jusqu'à ne devenir que deux points qui disparaissaient au bout du chemin, dans la lumière rouge du soleil couchant.

Naruto marchait d'un pas résolu, sans un regard en arrière à l'enfant qui lui griffait maintenant sauvagement le bras, parvenant à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair jusqu'à en tirer du sang.

-...laisse-moi, idiot fini ! Je dois devenir fort ! Je ne vais pas laisser un poids mort comme toi me ralentir ! Lâche-moi !

L'insulte fusa, avec une précision meurtrière. Elle toucha Naruto en plein cœur. Il faillit lâcher Sasuke en entendant ce qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'entendre avant de rencontrer Mikoto. Lorsqu'il était encore seul, et que personne ne croyait en lui.

Mais la prise de Naruto sur le bras de Sasuke se raffermit, jusqu'à en devenir douloureuse à en juger du sifflement endolori que laissa échapper le plus jeune, et Naruto continua de marcher. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers une partie éloignée du village, pourtant proche du Quartier Uchiwa.

Le cimetière Uchiwa.

En reconnaissant les portes au loin, Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement guttural et s'acharna de nouveau contre Naruto. Il faillit bien réussir à se dérober de la prise de fer que Naruto exerçait sur son bras, mais le Genin parvint à le rattraper au dernier moment et, imperturbable, il continua sa route.

Les deux garçons pénétrèrent dans le cimetière, marchèrent le long des tombes sans accorder un seul regard à une seule. A présent, Sasuke hoquetait de rage et de douleur.

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, non… !

Naruto n'écouta pas. Il s'arrêta à l'extrémité de la route, où on avait installée la dernière tombe. Il planta Sasuke devant elle. Et tout devint silencieux.

La pierre de Mikoto était simple. Seuls son nom et ses dates étaient gravés dessus, accompagnés du symbole de Konoha. Plusieurs fleurs adornaient la sépulture, provenant des compagnons d'armes de Naruto et des autres chefs de clan du village.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Nee-chan était morte. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle ne reviendrait plus.

Sasuke était collé contre lui, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. De vraies larmes, non pas de rage et de douleur, mais des larmes de tristesse. Les larmes du deuil. Les sanglots de l'enfant retentissaient bruyamment dans le cimetière.

-K…Kaa…san…

Naruto laissa échapper ses propres larmes et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Il regarda la pierre blanche, teintée d'orange et de rouge par le crépuscule, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Nee-chan a attendu assez longtemps qu'on vienne tous les deux la voir, hein, Sasuke ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto doutait même qu'il l'ait entendu, tant il sanglotait. Ce n'était pas l'image de l'Uchiwa que l'on attendait de Sasuke. Mais Naruto s'en fichait. Peu importait le regard des autres en cet instant.

-Je veux la rendre fière. Je veux défendre son nom et sa mémoire, continua Naruto. Un jour, je deviendrai Hokage. Et ce sera grâce à elle.

Sasuke aurait ricané en entendant Naruto prétendre pouvoir devenir Hokage. Pas aujourd'hui. Il hoqueta lorsque Naruto s'agenouilla derrière lui et, à travers ses cils et ses larmes, il lança un regard au blond par-dessus son épaule.

Naruto souriait tant qu'il pleurait. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes : ils brûlaient de cette même volonté, inébranlable malgré les années. Sasuke se sentit jaloux de cette force, puis honteux de sa propre faiblesse.

-On est une famille maintenant, Sasuke, déclara Naruto. Je me fiche que tu me considères comme un idiot ou un poids mort, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

Sasuke rougit en entendant l'insulte qu'il avait lancée à Naruto, avant de lever timidement les yeux vers lui.

-Nii-chan…

Naruto ne prononça pas un mot lorsque Sasuke s'effondra encore en larmes. Il ouvrit les bras, captura Sasuke dans son étreinte solide, et le laissa pleurer contre lui. Par-dessus les mèches noires de Sasuke, il pouvait voir la tombe de Mikoto.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, roulèrent sur son sourire qui ne s'était jamais estompé.

_« Je le protégerai, Nee-chan. Je te le promets. »_

OOO

-Je vais t'écraser !

-Ah ! Essaie un peu pour voir ! On n'écrase pas Uzumaki Naruto, idiot !

-_Sexy no Jutsu !_

-_Harem no Jutsu !_

D'un côté de la clairière, une brune en maillot de bain se déhanchait avec de grands yeux brillants et la bouche en cœur. De l'autre, une grande blonde lui renvoya un clin d'œil suggestif, son corps nu chastement couvert d'un fin nuage de fumée blanche.

C'était de loin le combat le plus ridicule auquel Sasuke avait pu assister. A côté de lui, Sakura poussa un mugissement furieux et s'empressa de lui couvrir les yeux d'une main, brandissant l'autre en direction des deux ninjas sous la forme d'un poing menaçant.

-Oi ! Arrêtez ça, bande de crétins ! hurla-t-elle. On veut assister à un combat de shinobis, pas à du strip-tease de vieux pervers !

La blonde perdit aussitôt son sourire et tourna des yeux larmoyant en direction de la kunoichi.

-Mais, Sakura-chaaaan…

Sakura fronça les sourcils et désigna Sasuke dont elle couvrait toujours les yeux. Avec un soupir résigné, Naruto hocha la tête et rompit sa technique, invitant son adversaire à faire de même. En une explosion de fumée, Konohamaru apparut sous son apparence ordinaire et correctement vêtu.

Sasuke cligna des yeux lorsque Sakura retira enfin sa main et posa un regard presque impérieux sur les deux jeunes ninjas face à lui.

-Alors ? grogna-t-il avec impatience. Vous avez fini ? Naruto nii-chan a promis de se battre contre moi, aussi !

Naruto se tourna vers son petit frère adoptif, l'air soudain pensif.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait plutôt que tu te battes contre Konohamaru, Sasuke.

Le principal concerné haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

-Quoi ? fit-il, en même temps que Sasuke.

Le blond se tourna vers son ami, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait plus intéressant pour vous deux, avoua-t-il. C'est l'occasion de parfaire ta nouvelle technique de Nuées Ardentes, Konohamaru. Et cela permettra à Sasuke de se battre contre quelqu'un qui se sert du _Katon_.

Le petit-fils du Sandaime considéra la question pendant quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête, soudain décidé. Il se tourna vers Sasuke. L'enfant, d'abord offusqué par ce retournement de situation, grinça des dents et, envoyant un regard meurtrier en direction de Naruto, s'avança dans la clairière pour se placer face à Konohamaru.

Tout sourire, Naruto alla rejoindre Sakura. Les mains sur les hanches, la kunoichi adressa un regard réprobateur à Konohamaru.

-Soyez prudent, recommanda-t-elle. Et toi, n'utilise pas cette technique de pervers avec Sasuke-kun !

Konohamaru eut à peine le temps d'adresser un regard désolé en direction de la kunoichi avant qu'une gigantesque boule de feu ne vole en sa direction. Pour ses six ans, Sasuke maîtrisait déjà la technique de Boule de Feu Suprême avec une étonnante dextérité.

Cela faisait dix mois depuis la mort de Mikoto. Sasuke vivait désormais seul au Quartier Uchiwa, dans la maison où il avait grandi, et Naruto vivait avec lui. Personne n'avait eu le cœur ou le courage de séparer les garçons. Après tout, les gens étaient tellement habitués à voir Naruto avec Sasuke et Sasuke avec Naruto que l'idée de les séparer leur paraissait quasiment absurde.

La mort du Sandaime et celle de Mikoto avait entraîné bien des changements au village. Konoha était à présent représenté par le Godaime Hokage, soit Dame Tsunade qui était également l'une des ninjas médicaux les plus renommés. L'ancienne équipe Sept, formée par Naruto, Sakura et Sai a été disloquée. Sakura était maintenant l'élève de Tsunade et se perfectionnait dans le ninjutsu médical. Sai avait été embauché par l'ANBU Racine sous le joug de Danzô. Et Naruto…

Naruto avait juré tuer l'homme qui avait brisé sa famille et condamné Sasuke à la solitude. Naruto savait ce que cela faisait d'être orphelin, et savait ce que cela faisait d'être seul. A présent, lui et Sasuke étaient pareils.

Naruto et Sakura regardaient le combat entre les deux jeunes garçons depuis plusieurs minutes. Bien que Sasuke soit à peine entré à l'Académie, il était au même niveau que Konohamaru, qui était près de quatre ans son aîné. Kakashi prédisait de son jeune élève qu'il décrocherait sûrement son diplôme quand il aurait sept ans. Un vrai petit génie.

-Sakura-chan, appela soudain Naruto, rompant le silence entre eux, je crois que je vais accepter la proposition de l'Ero-Sennin.

Sakura cligna les yeux, prenant un certain temps à analyser ce que le blond venait de dire. Elle se souvint que « l'Ero-Sennin » était le surnom insultant que Naruto avait donné au célèbre Jiraiya, l'un des Sages Légendaires et ancien camarade de son maître Tsunade. Le célèbre ninja était arrivé il y a peu au village de la Feuille et avait personnellement supervisé l'entraînement de Naruto. Depuis la mort du Sandaime et la nomination de Tsunade, Jiraiya rôdait dans le village, proposant chaque jour à Naruto de venir avec lui sur la route afin de l'entraîner et de le rendre plus fort.

La kunoichi se mordit les lèvres. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais voulu que Naruto accepte, parce qu'elle ne voyait déjà plus beaucoup Sai qui passait son temps à s'entraîner avec Danzô, parce qu'elle savait que le village ne serait plus le même sans Naruto, mais elle savait également qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'empêcher Naruto d'avancer.

-D'accord, répondit-elle finalement d'une voix un peu rauque.

-Je serais parti pour environ un an et demi, peut-être deux ans, poursuivit Naruto en gardant les yeux rivés sur Konohamaru et Sasuke. Je veux être revenu lorsque Sasuke sera promu Genin. Kakashi-Sensei a promis de me tenir au courant de sa progression.

Sakura hocha lentement la tête. Elle aussi regardait Sasuke.

-Tu… tu lui as dit ? A Sasuke ?

Elle redoutait la réponse. Mais Naruto s'autorisa un sourire.

-Non. Mais je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Il ne sera pas étonné quand je lui dirais.

Sakura aurait voulu lui poser pleins d'autres questions. Quand partirait-il, ou irait-il, quelles nouvelles techniques apprendra-t-il, promettra-t-il de revenir sain et sauf ? Mais elle n'en posa aucune.

Ou presque.

-Sasuke sera seul, dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais elle avait besoin de le dire.

Naruto se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Seul ? répéta-t-il. Tu te trompes, Sakura-chan. Il ne sera pas seul. Tout le village sera avec lui.

Vraiment, aurait voulu demander Sakura. Qui voudrait se tourner vers Sasuke ? Le prodige ? Le dernier Uchiwa ? Qui voudrait se tourner vers l'enfant d'un clan maudit ?

Sasuke sera seul, mais elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de serrer la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

Le lendemain, Naruto quitta le village avec Jiraiya.

OOO

-_...et elle avança une main, languissante, vers la bouche rosée de son amant qui, allongé de tout son long sur le lit, poussa un soupir chaud…_

La voix de Jiraiya s'éteignit dans la chambre d'hôtel alors que le vieil homme leva les yeux vers son élève. Comme d'habitude ou presque, l'idiot ne l'écoutait pas. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha. Quand Jiraiya n'entraînait pas Naruto ou n'était pas à la recherche de « l'inspiration », il faisait lire les brouillons de ses prochains livres au jeune Genin.

Exposer un garçon de treize ans à de la littérature pornographique n'était peut-être pas vraiment conseillée, mais de toute façon, Naruto ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Jiraiya avait vite appris à détecter les signes lorsque son jeune élève ne l'écoutait plus. A cet instant, les yeux dans le vague et l'expression contrite du garçon trahirent son flagrant manque d'attention.

Agacé, Jiraiya saisit son carnet d'écriture qu'il lança sans ménagement en direction de Naruto. Le cahier percuta directement le blond en plein visage, tirant un cri indigné de ce dernier qui porta aussitôt une main à son joue endolorie.

-Aaaah ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Ero-Sennin!? Ca fait mal !

Une veine battit à la tempe de Jiraiya. Lui, le grand, l'unique, le puissant Jiraiya, l'un des _Trois Sannins Légendaires_, se faisait appeler Ero-Sennin par un gosse ingrat. Il ressentit une vive pointe de jalousie envers son amie et ancienne camarade Tsunade, qui _elle _se faisait appeler de sa jeune apprentie _Maître_. Maître. Pas « vieille alcolo ».

Parfois, le monde était injuste.

Le carnet d'écriture vola soudain dans sa direction, mais Jiraiya l'évita d'un simple geste de la tête sans même lever les yeux vers le visage rouge de colère de Naruto.

-C'est toi qui n'écoutais pas, élève ingrat, répliqua le vieil homme en décochant un regard sévère au garçon.

Mais Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ecouter ? Pourquoi je devrais écouter vos histoires de pervers, d'abord ? Vous devriez plutôt les lire à Kakashi-Sensei.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Jiraiya se résolut à ranger ses brouillons. Après tout, ce gamin idiot était trop jeune pour apprécier la subtilité de sa littérature.

Quand il releva les yeux vers Naruto, le garçon avait reprit son expression de tout à l'heure : yeux dans la vague et expression contrite. Quelque chose le travaillait. Jiraiya avait bien sa petite idée sur ce qui pouvait trotter dans la tête vide de son idiot d'élève, mais il posa tout de même la question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux bleus de Naruto se levèrent vers les siens. Ils étaient durs, sombres, terriblement sérieux.

-Dites, Ero-Sennin. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement qu'un _genjutsu _?

Bingo. Ce n'est pas parce que Naruto avait quitté son village natal qu'il avait oublié le petit Uchiwa. Jiraiya éprouvait une certaine compassion pour le gosse. C'était après tout lui qui l'avait transporté à l'hôpital après l'attaque d'Itachi au village. Il avait dû récupérer le gamin inerte, gisant à côté du corps de sa mère, tombé dans le coma après avoir subi le _Tsukiyomi_.

Le vieil homme poussa un petit soupir.

-Un _genjutsu_ est une technique d'illusion, expliqua-t-il d'une voix patiente.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient fixés sur lui, attentif.

-L'utilisateur créé un champ d'illusion autour de la victime, ou bien il manipule les flux de chakra dans son cerveau pour prendre contrôle de ses sens.

-On ne peut pas s'en libérer ?

-Si, mais il faut avoir un excellent contrôle de son chakra. La méthode classique consiste à bloquer son propre flux de chakra pendant un court instant pour s'extirper du _genjutsu. _La plus dangereuse est de s'infliger une douleur suffisamment forte pour sortir de l'illusion. Mais cette technique est inutile si l'utilisateur est un maître du _genjutsu_.

Comme Itachi. Cet homme maîtrisait déjà les principes du _genjutsu _alors qu'il était à peine entré à l'Académie. Peu de gens, si ce n'était personne, ne pouvait se soustraite à ses _genjutsus_. Même Sasuke, qui avait éveillé le Sharingan, n'avait aucune chance contre son frère. Naruto, qui ne bénéficiait pas de la protection du Kekkei Genkai et qui n'avait ainsi dire _aucun _contrôle sur son chakra, encore moins.

-Naruto.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son maître, surpris. Jiraiya avait l'air anormalement sérieux.

-Oublie Uchiwa Itachi.

Comme le vieil homme s'y était attendu, le visage de son jeune apprenti se peignit d'indignation et de colère. Ce garçon avait trop de passion. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Jiraiya le coupa d'un ton sec.

-Le Sharingan est un des Kekkei Genkai les plus redoutés, et ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce qu'a subi Sasuke n'est pas un simple _genjutsu_. C'est le _Tsukiyomi_. Une technique de torture mentale.

La voix était dure, les mots crus, mais Jiraiya voulait que Naruto _comprenne_. Comprenne qu'Itachi était loin d'être un banal ennemi, qu'il était _dangereux_ et que Naruto ne se lance pas tête baissée à sa poursuite. Il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

Itachi avait massacré le clan de Sasuke. Il avait tué la mère adoptive de Naruto, la seule personne à lui avoir tendu la main et lui avoir offert son amour. Il avait littéralement détruit une partie de Sasuke. Jiraiya avait vu le gamin après que Tsunade l'ait guéri. Le garçon avait le regard de celui qui avait trop vécu, trop vu, trop souffert.

-S'il l'aurait voulu, Itachi aurait pu _tuer _Sasuke, poursuivit durement Jiraiya en réprimant la pitié qu'il ressentait en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Naruto. Il aurait pu l'achever en le faisant souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison et meure tout simplement parce qu'il ne _veut plus vivre_. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'a fait souffrir jusqu'à son extrême limite, et puis il l'a abandonné sans un regard en arrière.

La voix de Jiraiya était rauque. Naruto était devenu pâle comme un linge. Enfin, se dit Jiraiya avec une pointe de soulagement, le gamin _comprenait_.

-Il voulait qu'il survive, réalisa Naruto d'une voix blanche.

Jiraiya hocha la tête.

-Il veut que Sasuke se souvienne, souffre, le haïsse. Il n'a eu aucune pitié, alors qu'il s'agit de son propre petit frère, et qu'il n'avait que cinq ans.

Le vieil homme termina sa tirade avec une note de finalité. Uchiwa Itachi était un homme dangereux, sans la moindre once de pitié, pas même pour sa propre famille. Il en était même allé jusqu'à torturer son propre frère.

Sauf qu'Itachi n'avait pas pris en compte que ses actions affecteraient également Naruto. Jiraiya refusait que son élève utilise tout ce qu'il allait lui apprendre pour se lancer dans une quête insensée contre le criminel. Naruto avait droit à la justice, mais pas au prix de se perdre dans la vengeance. Que ce soit au nom de Sasuke ou de Mikoto.

Mais à ce moment, Naruto leva la tête et Jiraiya croisa ses yeux. Les prunelles de saphir brûlaient avec détermination et _entêtement_.

-Itachi en a après Sasuke, dit-il.

Jiraiya resta de marbre. Une sensation désagréable l'avait pris à la gorge.

-Je protègerais Sasuke contre lui, Ero-Sennin, déclara le blond. J'en fais le serment.

A ce moment, Jiraiya comprit avec effroi que Naruto n'avait _rien compris_.

_Fin de la partie II_

* * *

**_En vous remerciant d'avoir lu cette fic, je publierai la dernière partie dans quelques jours.  
_**


	3. Sasuke

**_Voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette fic, qui est à mon grand désarroi, ridiculement courte. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**III: Sasuke**

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Sasuke avait toujours partagé quelque chose de particulier avec sa mère. Quelque chose de secret, intime à eux deux, mais essentiel. Ce n'était pas tant un fait, mais plutôt une sensation. Un instinct. Sasuke _savait _qu'il avait partagé un secret avec sa mère, mais il ignorait exactement quoi.

Mais il _savait_, et à ses yeux, c'était le plus important.

Ni Naruto, ni Kakashi, ni personne n'avait vraiment compris de quoi il s'agissait. Naruto ne jurait depuis sept ans que par la mort du criminel. _Itachi_. C'était comme si la haine des Uchiwas s'était transmise au Jinchûriki. Un tel comportement avait inquiété les Aînés, qui l'avaient aussitôt envoyé loin du village avec l'un des Sages Légendaires, Jiraiya.

Sasuke, lui, ne tirait des douloureuses expériences de sa vie qu'amertume. Jamais vraiment de haine, ni même de colère. Car il savait.

Il avait douze ans lorsque Naruto revint au village après trois ans d'absence. Son frère adoptif avait grandi d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres et portait un nouveau costume - malheureusement tout aussi orange que le précédent - mais il était resté le même idiot heureux dont Sasuke se souvenait. Lui-même avait mûri sous l'œil attentif de Kakashi. Il était devenu Genin a sept ans et demi, et était à présent un Chuunin chevronné.

C'était seulement quelques jours après le retour de Naruto au village. Itachi et son équipier de l'Akatsuki avaient été vus à la frontière du Pays du Feu, revenant de toute évidence du Pays de la Pluie. Naruto n'avait pas raté cette occasion. Accompagné de Sakura qui était devenue une kunoichi douée et de Sai, membre de l'ANBU Racine, il s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Sasuke n'avait pas hésité. Juste après le départ de l'ancienne équipe Sept, il avait demandé l'autorisation au Godaime de suivre Naruto. L'Hokage avait accepté après un regard méfiant, et Sasuke était parti dans l'heure. Le voyage dura une semaine entière. Sasuke suivait à distance l'équipe de Naruto, ne souhaitant pas être vu.

A l'aube du huitième jour après leur départ de Konoha, ils tombèrent enfin sur les deux criminels de l'Akatsuki. Naruto, et ses deux amis Sakura et Sai leur faisaient face dans une clairière, où Itachi et son équipier semblaient avoir passé la nuit. Sasuke était lui dissimulé dans les branches d'un arbre, faisant de son mieux pour camoufler son chakra.

Itachi était tel que dans ses souvenirs, et Sasuke s'était senti se tendre. _Tsukiyomi_. Une vague d'angoisse et un haut-le-cœur firent trembler son corps frêle, et il dut se retenir de vomir. La simple vue du Sharingan meurtrier de son frère – son _frère_ – lui donnaient des sueurs froides.

_« Sasuke… »_

-Sasuke…, murmura Naruto, et Sasuke crut un instant qu'il avait été découvert.

Mais Naruto lui tournait le dos, fixant Itachi d'un regard de glace. Ses poings étaient si serrés le long de son corps que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Il tremblait littéralement de rage et tous pouvaient sentir l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du Jinchûriki.

-Sasuke, répéta Naruto d'une voix lourde et épaisse de rage. L'enfant que tu as torturé après avoir tué Mikoto Nee-chan… C'est ton frère, ton _petit frère…_

_Petit frère…_

Sasuke dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement qui roulait dans sa gorge. Il vit Itachi hausser un peu le menton et fermer les yeux. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, laissant l'atmosphère se tendre, encore et encore. Son équipier – ce géant à la peau bleue – se tendit, et Sai et Sakura se préparèrent à un combat qui semblait imminent.

-Je sais, répondit finalement Itachi en rouvrant les yeux.

Le Sharingan était toujours là, actif et meurtrier. Aucune expression ne sembla traverser son visage, et l'indifférence était la pire insulte que l'on pouvait faire à Naruto. Il fit un pas en avant, et il explosa.

-C'EST TON _FRERE _!

-Naruto-kun, souffla Sai qui avait déjà une main sur son rouleau de parchemin.

Le géant à la peau bleue se manifesta alors. Il brandit la gigantesque épée bandée qu'il portait sur l'épaule et la pointa en direction des trois shinobis de Konoha.

-Tu veux que je le fasse taire, Itachi-san ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Samehada rêve d'engloutir son chakra.

Sai et Sakura se positionnèrent aussitôt devant Naruto, formant un bouclier humain et lançant un regard méfiant à l'épée du géant. Mais Itachi répond seulement :

-Kisame.

Et le géant baissa son épée, l'air déçu. Itachi fixa un long moment les trois shinobis face à lui, pendant que Sasuke fixait Itachi. Il pouvait voir les similitudes qu'il partageait avec cet homme, il pouvait voir les similitudes que sa _mère _partageait avec cet homme, et il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

_« Sasuke, tu le feras pour moi ? »_

Le Sharingan s'éleva soudain, et Sasuke sentit son souffle se couper, alors qu'il agrippa férocement l'écorce de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché. Itachi le fixait, le _voyait_, et Sasuke vit, ou crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage froid du criminel.

_« Pour nous ? »_

-Sasuke, dit simplement Itachi.

Le jeune Uchiwa aurait rougi d'avoir été ainsi si facilement découvert par l'ennemi s'il n'était pas aussi terrifié. Le Sharingan, _Sharingan_ le fixait et il se souvenait, se souvenait de…

_Tsukiyomi_.

-Sasuke-kun ? appela la voix étrangement chevrotante de Sakura.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et baissa le regard. Sakura, Sai et Naruto le fixaient à leur tour, choqué, bouche bé et… apeurés ? Furieux ?

Les yeux de Naruto étaient plongés dans les siens et Sasuke les fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'il se ne se rendit compte que trop tard des larmes qui s'étaient décrochés de ses cils.

_Nii-chan_.

_« Tu le protégeras ? »_

-Sasuke, reste là, ordonna Naruto. Reste là et regarde.

Accroupi sur la branche, Sasuke pouvait sentir ses muscles trembler d'anticipation, pouvait pratiquement entendre son corps lui ordonner de bouger, de _bouger_ parce que…

Naruto lui tourna le dos, faisant de nouveau face à Itachi qui avait observé l'échange avec un semblant de curiosité. Sasuke pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son frère – _son frère _– sur lui. Sa main droite qui s'appuyait au tronc de l'arbre retomba, se posant sur la branche qui supportait son poids.

-Je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème, grogna Naruto en fixant Itachi, mais tu ne toucheras pas à Sasuke. J'ai plus été son frère que tu ne l'as jamais été.

_Frère…_

_« Protège ton frère… »_

Le cœur de Sasuke battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut un instant que tous dans la clairière pouvaient entendre sa cadence effrénée. Il déglutit et se força à inspirer lentement.

Itachi resta de marbre face à Naruto. Mais son Sharingan mue, et Sasuke peut le voir. Le Mangekyô.

_Tsukiyomi_.

-Naruto, fais attention, souffla Sakura. Ne te laisse pas prendre par son genjutsu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan.

Chacun adopta une posture de combat. Même le géant – Kisame – brandit de nouveau son épée et cette fois, Itachi ne l'en empêcha pas. Ses muscles sont tendus sous sa cape, prêts à l'action.

Sasuke n'en put plus : il sauta au pied de l'arbre. Sakura tourna très légèrement la tête dans sa direction, seulement pour lui intimer du regard de rester à distance. Aussi précoce était-il, Sasuke ne faisait pas le poids contre deux criminels de l'Akatsuki, pas le poids contre Itachi.

Naruto avait déjà produit un clone d'ombre, qui s'affairait à présent à former une boule bleue et tourbillonnante au creux de sa main droite. _Rasengan_.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à Sasuke, murmura Naruto. J'en fais serment.

Et cette fois, Sasuke peut voir clairement le sourire sur le visage d'Itachi. Un sourire narquois, mauvais, le même sourire que _Tsukiyomi_. Il peut entendre ses propres cris d'agonie dans sa tête et un frisson lui parcoure l'échine.

-Tu es trop sentimental, Naruto-kun, répondit Itachi.

Il avait un kunai dans sa main.

Kisame fut le premier à engager le combat. Il s'élança en avant avec son énorme épée. Il se heurta à un lion de papier et d'encre, jailli des parchemins de Sai. Et il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le poing meurtrier de Sakura qui forma un cratère au sol, à l'endroit exact ou s'était trouvé Kisame une seconde plus tôt.

Alors que les trois adversaires combattaient rageusement, Naruto et Itachi s'affrontaient du regard. Derrière Naruto, le regard de Sasuke valsait entre les deux adversaires, et lorsqu'il croisa le Mangekyô, son propre Sharingan s'activa d'instinct.

_« Protège ton frère, Sasuke… »_

Sa gorge est nouée, son cœur bat et ses jambes sont à deux doigts de trembler. Ni Itachi, ni Naruto ne lui accorda la moindre attention.

Et puis chacun s'élança.

Les mouvements ne devaient durer que quelques secondes, mais le Sharingan mature de Sasuke pouvait en décrypter chaque mouvement avec une précision extrême. Il pouvait voir Naruto lancer la jambe gauche en avant et s'élancer vers Itachi avec le Rasengan à la main. Il pouvait voir Itachi parcourir chaque mètre avec une rapidité hors du commun, si extrême que même son Sharingan eut du mal à le suivre.

Et il pouvait _le _sentir. _Le _sentir, car il savait, il _savait…_

Arrivé à moins d'un mètre d'Itachi, Naruto leva son bras droit. Itachi brandit son kunai.

_Protège ton frère, Sasuke…_

Le Rasengan explosa dans une gerbe de sang, le kunai s'enfonça dans la chair. Et le silence, assourdissant.

Le Sharingan se plongea dans le Sharingan. Sasuke sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, un sourire au goût métallique du sang.

Son épaule était en lambeaux, ensanglantée. Détruite par le Rasengan. Sa poitrine était ouverte, laissant s'échapper un flot de sang. Transpercée par le kunai.

Le sang avait giclé, sur son visage, sur le menton d'Itachi, et dans les cheveux de Naruto.

Il faisait face à Itachi, et il pouvait voir ses yeux. Ecarquillés de surprise… d'horreur ? D'effroi ? Il pouvait sentir les larmes sur ses joues, le sang dans sa bouche et la douleur, la douleur qui n'était presque rien à côté de son soulagement.

_Protège ton frère, Sasuke-chan._

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Sasuke avait toujours partagé quelque chose de particulier avec sa mère. Quelque chose de secret, intime à eux deux, mais essentiel. Et il savait. Il _savait_. Il avait réussi.

Il avait protégé son frère.

Naruto d'Itachi.

Et Itachi de Naruto.

Et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard effaré d'Itachi, sous les cris paniqués de Naruto, qu'il s'effondra entre eux.

-SASUKE !

Nii-san, aurait-il voulu répondre. Mais il avait déjà fermé les yeux.

_Fin _

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic.  
_**


End file.
